Photovoltaic (“PV”) panels, also referred to as modules or solar panels, of the type known in the art typically include a flat planar surface having an array of solar cells which convert solar energy into electricity. These panels may be surrounded by a frame which provides some protection to the edges of the panel and provides a means for mounting the panel to a structure. However, including a frame on each panel increases the manufacturing expense of the panel. Frameless PV panels are available, where the panel is not surrounded by frame members. In such frameless panels, typically through holes may be formed in the panel itself in order to provide a mounting structure so that the panel may be properly secured. Frameless panels while more efficient to manufacture than the framed variety, are also more susceptible to breakage as the edges are not protected.
PV panels are often installed on roofs or tops of structures, and therefore, must be carried up to the installation site, e.g., by way of ladders. For frameless modules this can be a very labor intensive activity since one must be very careful that the panel is not damaged upon transporting it to its final installation point. In addition, PV panels due to their size and weight can be somewhat difficult to hold and transport up a ladder.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a device which both protects a PV panel during its transportation prior to installation and also provides an easy means of carrying the panel, thus overcoming various shortcomings of the prior art.